Limited use or disposable nonwoven blankets have recently become more accepted due to ease of transport, the minimal amount of space needed for storing the blankets, as well as sanitary reasons. Typically, woven blankets have a substantial weight associated with them. When folded for storage, woven blankets can be bulky and require a great deal of storage space. Woven blankets that are often utilized in the cooler seasons tend to consist of a cotton, polyester, or down fill, which tends to add to the bulk of the blanket, making the blanket more cumbersome and less desirable for transport.
Airlines, shelters, and various institutions have begun utilizing disposable blankets to alleviate health concerns, such as the potential spreading of pathogens. In the past, blankets suitable for repeated use were dry cleaned or laundered and repackaged for reuse. If the blankets were not properly cared for during the cleaning and repackaging process, there was reason to believe the blanket could serve as an intermediary for the spread of infections between users.
Nonwoven fabrics are used in a wide variety of applications where the engineered qualities of the fabrics can be advantageously employed. In general, nonwoven blankets tend to include one or more lofty fibrous batts of carded and cross-lapped staple length fiber that is subsequently bonded by needle-felting or entangling. Typically, the loft associated with the nonwoven blanket correlates with the perceived degree of warmth the blanket could provide; however, as is the case with woven blankets, a lofty disposable blanket requires more storage space and affects the ease of transport.
An unmet need remains for a limited use or disposable nonwoven blanket that provides a desired degree of warmth without being excessively bulky. Further, there remains a need for a limited use or disposable blanket that is lightweight and easily transportable from the house, to the car, to a sporting event, camp site, etc. Further still, there remains a need for a limited use or disposable blanket that requires minimal storage space in a closet or car, and can be easily stored in airline carry-on compartments, personal tote bags, and backpacks.